dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Tomorrow
Batman: Tomorrow is a comic book limited series that takes place in a destroyed future were the villains have won. Comics Issue One Bruce Wayne, now in his fifties, is working by his shack when he spots something in the distance. Bruce scowls as he waits for the mysterious figures to come to him. The figures are revealed to be a group of bikers in clown masks being led by someone named "Mr. White". White gets off his bike and asks Bruce if he has what they want. Bruce hands him some money and he begins counting it. White pauses before saying that this time Bruce has the right amount, but soon he'll slip up and then "the big guy" will come for him. Bruce clenches his fist with White mocking him for a bit before Bruce punches White. After this, White has the rest of the bikers trash Bruce's home before they all drive off, with White letting Bruce know that he's letting him off with a warning. When all the bikers leave, Bruce sits down on a box and realizes how far he's fallen, he used to protect Gotham as the Batman, but now he has nothing left. Bruce then gets up and goes in to his shack were he falls asleep on an old couch. In the middle of the night, Bruce is woken up by a bike shining its light on him. Bruce assumes it's White and demands him to leave, telling him he's already gotten his money. But Bruce shuts up when he sees who it really is; Barry Allen. Barry gets off his bike, revealing that one of his legs is robotic. Barry and Bruce have a quick catching up before Barry reveals why he's here, he wants to take the country back from the villains. Bruce thinks about it for a few seconds before saying that he is in. Barry then asks Bruce if he has anything to drive with, with Bruce revealing a bike he made himself. Barry and Bruce then ride off to their first stop, which is Metropolis. During the ride, it is revealed that Superman is dead and that after his death Metropolis was taken over by Lex Luthor, who made everything so much worse. They two eventually arrive at Metropolis were they are instantly attacked by a group known as the Metallos, who are a pseudo police force created by Lex Luthor. The two manage to fight off the Metallos, but one of them transfers a message to Lex Luthor, revealing that the heroes are in town. Bruce destroys that Metallo, but it is too late, as Luthor issues a message, saying that anyone who can find and either arrest or kill the two will be rewarded. Issue Two The two heroes have been in Metropolis for a day now, and are searching for Luthor's home. Barry reveals that he knows were Luthor lives, but that it is guarded by Metallos and lasers. It probably has more defenses but no one has ever lived to see them. Bruce ignores all of Barry's warnings and demands to be taken to Luthor's home. Barry gets up and tells Bruce to follow him, with Bruce doing as he's told. However, as soon as they leave the alleyway they were in they are attacked by a group of people and Metallos. The two manage to escape and run as fast as they can to their bikes and drive off. They eventually manage to get to Luthor's home follow two Metallos in to the house. The two try to sneak past the Metallos, but are seen by them. The Metallos call in for back up which shows up very quickly. Barry puts his hands up ready to die, but Bruce fights the Metallos and rips off one of their arms, throwing it at another before grabbing another Metallo and punching in to its weakest spot, which is the very middle of its chest. The Metallo's eyes and mouth then begin to glow green, as Bruce grabs Barry and runs around a corner, allowing the Metallo to blow up taking out the rest. Bruce and Barry run before more Metallos show up. After making it past a gun on the roof which attempted to kill the two, they eventually make it to the last room before Luthor. However, they are shocked when it turns out Luthor's final defense is Doomsday, who appears to have a shock collar around his neck. Doomsday is asleep, so the two slowly sneak around him, managing to not wake him up. They then walk in to Luthor's room, were they don't see Luthor anywhere, until they hear his voice, revealing Luthor has downloaded his consciousness in to a computer. Luthor then attempts to kill the two by waking up Doomsday. Doomsday starts by grabbing Bruce by the throat, but Bruce kicks Doomsday's collar and breaks it. After realizing what's just happened, Doomsday puts Bruce down and begins to smash Luthor in to peaces. Bruce then turns to see Barry, who is doing something with a computer. Bruce asks Barry what he's doing, with Barry revealing he's going to blow this whole place up, it'll be enough to take out the Metallo mainframe and will launch Doomsday so far away he won't be able to harm anyone. Bruce claims that this is great, but Barry then reveals that his robotic leg doesn't let him use super speed anymore. Bruce then asks Barry if he's saying they're going to die, Barry replies no before pushing Bruce out a window. Bruce hits the ground and sees the building blow up and sees Doomsday go flying. Bruce then looks around and sees the Metallos blowing up one by one. The people of Metropolis come out of their homes, some who clearly haven't in some time, and are overjoyed by all of this. One woman comes up to Bruce and asks who did this, with Bruce replying that a hero did. Bruce then walks off and gets on Barry's bike before driving in to the distance. Bruce then sees a peace of paper which appears to be Barry's bucket list, all of them are checked except the final one which is "make Bruce proud". Bruce then takes out a pen and checks the final thing on the list. Issue Three Bruce drives across the country, passing a crashed Apokoliptian ship which has the skeleton of Darkseid underneath. He eventually makes it to a small village were the people have a religion that follows the New Gods. They seem like very nice people, but Bruce isn't there to talk to them. He is here because he wants to catch up with an old friend. The friend turns out to be Dick Grayson, who is one of the few people of the village who don't follow the New God religion, but he is treated just the same as everyone else. Bruce and Dick have a short catching up before a man runs in claiming that "the flying devils" are coming. After hearing this, everyone in the bar run outside, with Dick picking up a hand made spear before handing another to Bruce. Bruce and Dick meet outside with a group of others who are also carrying spears. Bruce looks in the distance and sees a group of twenty Parademons coming to the village. When they arrive, Dick, Bruce and the rest fight them off as best as they can, loosing a few people but managing to force the Parademons to run. After this, Dick reveals that after Darkseid died a few Apokoliptians were trapped on Earth and keep coming to this village to steal a Boom Tube they have. After hearing this, Bruce gets on his bike and says that he's going to get rid of the Parademons and asks Dick if he's coming. Dick agrees and the two ride after the Parademons, tracking them to a large cave. The two enter the cave, finding a group of sleeping Parademons, who they accidentally wake up. They run as fast as they can, only attracting more and more Parademons. The two eventually reach a dead end, when someone tells them all to stop. The man turns out to be Vandal Savage, who took over the Parademons after Darkseid's death. Savage tells the heroes to follow him, which they do. He leads them to a part of the cave which Savage has turned in to his home. Savage speaks with the heroes, revealing that he wants the Boom Tube because he wants to become the new God of Apokolips. Savage then makes the heroes an offer, if they give him the Boom Tube he will stop attacking the village and leave them alone. Both of the heroes refuse, so Savage says he will destroy the village by sun down before kicking both the heroes out. Bruce and Dick then ride back to the village, were they tell everyone what's about to happen before Bruce reveals his plan. The village works together and create more spears and weapons, enough for everyone by the end of the day. Every member of the village waits outside for Savage and his army to arrive. All of Savage's army shows up, with Savage himself driving a large tank which was driven by Steppenwolf during the last stand of Apokolips. Both the humans and the Parademons go to war, during which both sides loose many members. By the end, Bruce stops everyone and says that he is going to give Savage the Boom Tube. Savage steps out of his tank and asks for Bruce to put it on the ground, which Bruce does. Savage then picks up the Boom Tube only for it to activate and send Savage away. After this, Bruce declares himself the new leader of the Parademons and demands them to leave, which they do. Later, Bruce gets ready to leave, with Dick asking him were he sent Savage, with Bruce replying that he sent Savage to "a place he can't escape", showing Savage slowly looking up and seeing Orion. Issue Four Bruce drives across the land, stopping at a large hole which used to be Central City. He pays his respect to the lives lost and to Barry before continuing on his journey. He makes his way to what used to be Brainiac's ship, but is now a home for people who wish to escape the villains. He enters the ship, where he sees many people just living their lives. He is happy to see this, and actually sees that someone has created a flying robot to help them which they call "Brainiac 2.0". However, not everything is alright, as a man comes running up to Bruce, screaming that his daughter went to the higher levels of the ship and hasn't been seen again. The man then reveals that news of what Bruce has been doing throughout the country has spread, so he knows Bruce can help him. Bruce agrees to find this man's daughter, with everyone cheering. Bruce enters a lift which begins to take him up, but before he leaves, the man from before gives Bruce a laser gun, claiming he might need it. Bruce ascends to the higher levels, where he begins wondering around, eventually coming across what looks like a human. But when it comes in to the light it is revealed to be a cyborg which attempts to kill Bruce. However, Bruce manages to defeat it by shooting the cyborg's robotic legs off. Bruce then runs off, as the cyborg calls for help. Bruce evntually makes it to a large room, which has a massive robot inside. The robot is speaking with the cyborgs, and reveals it is the one who made them. It is also revealed that the robot has the cyborgs under its control. And, to top it all off, the robot tells two cyborgs to bring someone in, and that someone is the man from before's daughter. After seeing this, Bruce instantly bursts in to the room and gets in to a fight. However, the fight ends when two cyborgs grab the girl, and the robot threatens to transform the girl if Bruce doesn't stop. Bruce does indeed stop it, but the robot begins changing the girl anyway. After this, Bruce picks up his laser gun and shoots the robot in the eye, causing it to go mad and explode. After this, the cyborgs are let go, with all of them being horrified by what they have become. Later, the cyborgs return to the humans, who accept them back in to their group even though they don't look the same. Bruce then begins to leave, as the humans from Brainiac's ship thank him. Bruce then realizes he is about to reach Washington, the home of the biggest villain around: Ra's al Ghul. Issue Five On the day that the villains won, Bruce and the JLA fought for as long as they could. However, Green Lantern died in space when his hand was cut off by Brainiac, whose ship crashed when Superman flew in to it. Wonder Woman's arm was cut off by her enemy the Cheetah, and Flash's leg was cut off by the villain Gorilla Grodd, who was killed himself when Bruce threw a knife in to his back. Barry points this out, but Bruce doesn't seem to care anymore. What's left of the heroes (Bruce, Barry, Diana and Clark) then group together as the villains surround them. Clark thought they had a fighting chanse, but he was then killed by Luthor, who threw a Kryptonite spear in to his chest. The villains pointed out there was nothing left they could do to stop them, and the heroes realized this. Because of this, they were forced to just sit by and watch as the villains took over. Luthor took over Metropolis, the Amazons left Themyscira, Central City was blown up by Luthor after an argument with the Reverse-Flash, and Ra's al Ghul took over everything else. In the present, Bruce just showed up at Washington, where he sees that the League of Assassins have grown. Bruce, not caring who sees him anymore, walks through the city, getting in to very short fights with a few assassins. Bruce then marches to the White House, where Ra's al Ghul is looking over a case which has Superman's cape, Wonder Woman's lasso and so in inside it. Bruce then bursts in, with Ra's revealing himself. As usual, Ra's has not aged a day thanks to a Lazarus Pit he put under the White House. Ra's speaks with Bruce, but Bruce doesn't speak back. This makes Ra's more and more angry, until he throws a sword at Bruce's feet, and demands him to fight. Bruce doesn't pick up the sword, as Ra's charges towards him. Bruce dodges over and over again, with the fight ending in Bruce grabbing Ra's' sword, pinning Ra's and pointing the sword at Ra's head. Ra's points out that Bruce has a code against killing, but Bruce then tells Ra's about all the people he's seen die and all the people he has killed on his journey. After hearing this, Ra's pauses for a few seconds, but once again claims Bruce won't kill him. Bruce then walks outside the building with a bloody sword, while also wearing Ra's' cape. All the assassins croud around him, with Bruce demanding them all to leave the city alone, which they do. Bruce then gets on his bike and drives to Gotham, passing everyone he's helped so far, who thank him as he passes. Bruce finally makes it to Gotham City, where it's revealed who runs the place: the Joker. The city is full of people who have been Jokerized, with the only normal people being Mr. White and his crew. However, Bruce then shows up and injects someone with a green serum, which turns out to be the cure to Joker's toxin. White, clearly afraid, tries to reason with Bruce, who slowly walks towards White before punching him and knocking him out. Issue Six TBA Category:Comics